1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an optical disc drive and ejection mechanism thereof; more particularly, to an optical disc drive having a tray and an eject key, along with an ejection mechanism that prevents accidental ejection of the tray from disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
The majority of desktop and laptop computers today are equipped with optical disc drives. Both internal and external drives utilize an eject key to release the tray from the drive bay. However, if the eject key is pressed accidentally by the user while using the computing device, the tray may eject undesirably.
To address the above issue, the inventor has previously obtained a patent titled “Optical Disc Drive” (Taiwan Patent # M410313). For this patent, an eject key has to be pressed and travel a certain distance, before ejecting the tray for preventing accidental ejection. However, the above method is limited to horizontal ejection of the tray, where the eject key has to travel a longer distance. Moreover, the above technique is restricted to customized optical disc drive and may not be suitable for use with standard type.
To address the abovementioned issues while maintaining the standard specifications for optical disc drives, the inventor modifies the horizontal ejection technique to better prevent accidental release of the tray.